starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Обсуждение:Dark Horse Comics
Dentor 06:08, 22 октября 2008 (UTC) #Прошу поправтиь официально переведенные названия. #Также я задам стандарт перехода по ссылкам на серии. #Также прошу следовать им, с дизайном и стандартом русской Википедии не проколюсь, америкосы несколько неудачно делают в некоторых моментах, следовательно не копируя их, делаю симпатичнее. #Еще прошу следить и вносить дополнения #Самая главная просьба состоит в том, чтобы не правили № на #, ибо у них номера обозначаются символом шарп (решетка), а у нас символом номера, который неприемлем для ссылок, но приемлем дял описания. * А мы не ставим в заголовках ни №, ни #. Они встречаются только в текстах статей. А касательно названий, как серий, так и отдельных номеров, просьба заглянуть сюда Комиксы, выпущенные на русском языке. Lover of Peace 09:22, 22 октября 2008 (UTC) * Чесслово, даже исправлять такое не хочется :). Аффтар, жги дальше! Staal 12:03, 22 октября 2008 (UTC) Dentor 14:58, 22 октября 2008 (UTC) Все конечно замечательно, но корректно было бы ставить номера. При оптимизации и переводе, если сущетсуют кавычки - "" или номер - #, они должны быть переведены («» и № соответсвенно), даже если название не переведено, это веб-правило и не я его придумывал, все статьи переведенные мной соответсттвуют данному правилу, и очень жаль, что у нас не указан номер ни на одном выпуске комиксов. * Так и хочется спросить, где же ты раньше был, дорогой? ;) В конце концов, у тебя есть два выхода - хочешь, исправляй ВСЁ, хочешь - делай как ВСЕ :). И какой перевод ты имеешь в виду - с буржуйского на русский или из обычного текста в веб-текст? Lover of Peace 12:38, 23 октября 2008 (UTC) Dentor 13:46, 25 октября 2008 (UTC) Честно говоря я вписывался в глобальное переименование чего-либо, только меня чипамуто проигнорировали %) Перевод Вы меня извините, но кто переводил названия комиксов?! "The making of Baron Fel" переводится как "Становление барона Фела", а вовсе не как "ремесло". И это только один пример, а там их десятки. Чего только стоит "На имперском обслуживании / In the Empire's Service" - никак нельзя было до "На службе Империи" додуматься?! Прошу прощения за грубость, но уж лучше вообще бы не переводить, чем переводить так. Исправить названия комиксов просто необходимо --vovazl 14:57, 24 ноября 2008 (UTC) : За чем же дело встало? В путь. --Dentor (обс.) 15:28, 24 ноября 2008 (UTC) :: Ещё замечу. Создатель статьи не всегда прав! Это Вики-проект, пишут все, исправляют те, кто лучше знает, выходит БЛАГО! А ругаться нечего, надо править если есть неточности. --Dentor (обс.) 15:35, 24 ноября 2008 (UTC) ::: На службе - служить. Service к армии никакого отношения не имеет. Тогда уж в услужении. Вот так и неточности возникают, и фан-переводы корявые. Мы для того здесь и есть чтоб за людей решить как правильно. Прочитав краткое описание к «The making of Baron Fel» можно перевести и как ремесло а не становление. Не читая сложно точно перевести. Shot down from the bloody skies of Brentaal, Baron Soontir Fel has been captured by the Rebel Alliance. But from the shadowed recesses of a Rebel interrogation chamber, The Empire's greatest fighter ace tells a story of the deception and corruption beneath the Empire's orderly surface . . . and sets the stage for his own defection to the Alliance! Это оф. описание. --Dentor (обс.) 16:01, 24 ноября 2008 (UTC) :::: Service - слово многозначное, и переводится далеко не только, как "сервис", но и как "служба", в том числе армейская. В том комиксе имеется в виду именно это (Проныры под прикрытием "служат" Империи) ::::Насчет барона Фела: в том комиксе он рассказывает обо всем, начианя с самого детства. Так что making здесь - уж точно не "ремесло". ::::На будущее: 1. Никогда не пользоваться promt-ом, это жутко тупой переводчик. 2. Не ставить ссылки [[]], если не уверен (например, в "Dark Force Rising" Dark Force - это не темная сторона силы, а флот дредноутов под названием "Тёмные силы"). 3. При переводе названий книг и комиксов пользоваться хронологией этого сайта --vovazl 16:23, 24 ноября 2008 (UTC) Промтом я лет 10 назад пользовался и уже давно забыл бы елиб не жена. На счет Service. Слово имеет оттенок и услужения и службы. Очень неприятно брызги слюней на себе вылавливать после того как я это нашел, синхронизирова, худо-бедно перевел, читал описания, форматировал, ручками набирал. На офе структуры этой нет, и поиск не организован так чтобы и серия была и выпуск и все оттобразилось правлильно. Нет чтобы помочь, так меня еще и заплевали. Шаблон хороший? Оформлен хорошо? Большинство переведено согласно традиции? Так работайте. Убавляйте, добавляйте, модифицируйте, редактируйте, но не стоит унижать, причем за то, что не сделали сами. ЗЫ: Не стоит догадываться как я перевожу. Глупая догадка - очень плохая догадка. --Dentor (обс.) 18:18, 24 ноября 2008 (UTC) :А за ссылку, спасибо. --Dentor (обс.) 18:20, 24 ноября 2008 (UTC) Почему сразу "брызги слюней"? Никто не умаляет твоих заслуг в переводах и подгонке шаблонов, статей и много другого. Лично я тебе чрезвычайно благодарен. Просто на будущее, если чувствуешь, что знаний сюжета книги или комикса не хватает, чтобы сделать точный перевод - не делай, напиши на буржуйском, поставь шаблон "Говори на основном" и кинь ссылку другим участникам. Ну и не забывай пользоваться сайтами, статьи о которых существуют на Вукипедии. Дентор, я правда не хочу никак ни с кем конфронтировать. Был груб и резок - извини, действительно вспылил, виноват. Нас слишком мало, чтобы еще и ссориться друг с другом. Названия я более-менее исправил, можно и на другие темы переключиться. Одно ведь дело делаем. Еще раз приношу свои извинения --vovazl 20:53, 24 ноября 2008 (UTC) Брр. Так для того и писал после каждого комикса на буржуйском, за точность перевода не ручался. Хотя если что-то я первый бы и перевел, возможно так и осталось бы %). Флаг нам в руки. --Dentor (обс.) 20:57, 24 ноября 2008 (UTC)